Saiyuki: Saiyuubito Q
Questions for Hazel and Gat cont. QUESTION: How old are you? (Penname Matsui Ayaka, Tokyo City) Hazel: When I think about it, we never did tell each other our ages. I’m 20, how old are you? Gat: …………… Probably older than you. Hazel: If you were a teenager you’d be absolutely disgusting. Questions for Zakuro QUESTION: Do you ever plan to buy a map? (Penname Micchii, Aichi Prefecture) Zakuro: Heh, what for? Shangri-la is like a garden; I have no need for a map! My eyes see the entire world! QUESTION: May I call you “Shangri-la’s ‘one-man theatre’”? (Penname Pochi the cat, Oita Prefecture) Zakuro: …… Wait, what’s that mean?!! QUESTION: How do you get stabbed by a small bird? That wouldn’t happen if you lived normally (laugh). (Penname I love mahjong, Fukuoka Prefecture) Zakuro: It’s a sign that even the little birds are overflowing with love for me!! QUESTION: Do you have a script for when you talk to yourself? (Penname Goat, Toyama Prefecture) Zakuro: How could there be one?! First of all, I can’t let you call it “talking to myself”. It’s like a song, spun from this Zakuro-sama’s heart! It’s poetry! QUESTION: Have you ever, even once, had a girlfriend? (Penname Sakiko, Kanagawa Prefecture) Zakuro: What’s with that malice-filled question?! Did you think I never had one, you fool?! When I was still in the Sakura group, Yuuka-chan from the Peach group definitely said, “When I grow up, I’ll be your bride for you, Zakuro-kun”!! How’s that, I bet you’re jealous! QUESTION: What did you play when you were a child? (Penname Watabe Aya, Kanagawa Prefecture) Zakuro: Do you know the game Boutaoshi*? That thing you do in the sand box. I’m the best of the best at that, I played it a lot. I’ll tell you a secret. Boutaoshi? It seems like it gets more interesting with more people playing! *Boutaoshi, lit. stick tipping. A team game, wherein you try to knock over the opposing team’s stick. QUESTION: Do you feel useless? (Penname Hoshino Shingo, Ibaraki Prefecture) Zakuro: Who’s useless?! QUESITON: Are you okay? (Penname Melon bread with pulp inside, Hokkaido) Zakuro: Why wouldn’t I be?!! QUESTION: Don’t you have any friends? (Penname Ayappe, Fukuoka Prefecture) Zakuro: It’s not that I don’t have any, I don’t make any! Fuhahahahaha, take that!! Questions for Priest Koumyou Sanzo QUESTION: What is “Kouryuu”’s charm point, as seen from his master’s perspective? (Penname Angel, Aichi Prefecture) Koumyou: Let me see, there are so many I can’t name them all (smile). If I were to tentatively chose? ……… His butt…… Aah, his butt was so cute. His butt, yes, his butt. (Please don’t repeat that.) QUESTION: Why did you change your hairstyle from a ponytail to a braid? You looked good with a ponytail…… (Penname Azumaya Yusuke, Kanagawa Prefecture) Koumyou: I looked good with a ponytail? Thank you very much. But you know, when you pass 40 you start to worry about a lot of things. Like Goudai…… yes, I thought, “I don’t want to go all shiny”. Ponytails hang down, and they’re not very easy on the skin, yes? The braid, Kouryuu plaited it for me. When I told him it was dexterity training he reluctantly did it, and that was so much fun I made it a daily routine (laughs). QUESTION: May I ask why you chose the path of a monk? (Penname Sparrow, Kanagawa Prefecture) Koumyou: Hmm, I wonder why indeed…… Perhaps it’s better to say that, rather than chose, the path I was walking just happened to continue on into it. QUESTION: It looks like you get along well with Goudai, but how about the other Sanzos? Also, how well do you get along with Genjyo? (Penname Gijyou, Gunma Prefecutre) Koumyou: Aah, I’ve known Goudai for a long time; we trained together from when his bangs were bushy. When I succeeded to the Seten Sutra, and Goudai to the Muten Sutra, we were training buddies with the Sanzo Priest who protected the Maten Sutra, all three of us. None of us is left anymore though (laughs). How do I get along with Kouryuu? We’re like father and son, so rather than say we get along well…… I love him. Although I don’t know what he thinks of me (laughs). Questions for Kanzeon Bosatsu QUESTION: Do you like women? or men? (Penname Water Lotus, Aichi Prefecture) Kanzeon: Hmm, you want to know? Eh, I like both. I’m a symbol of compassion and mercy, after all. QUESTION: What are the cute points of the Sanzo Ikkou members? I would love to hear from you. (Penname Sayu, Tokyo City) Kanzeon: They’re stubborn, they hate losing…… there’s plenty. Don’t you guys know all that? I mean, you watch over those guys much more closely than I do. Questions for Jiroushin QUESTION: How have you been recently? (Penname Mikan, Aichi Prefecture) Jiroushin: Ah, my days have been the same as ever. Thank you very much for thinking of a man like me. Ah, ahem, I’m a little nervous, being the poor speaker that I am. Hahaha. QUESTION: Have you ever thought, “I’d like Kanzeon-sama to fix this, even if she fixes nothing else”? (Penname Chibisuke, Hokkaido) Jiroushin: Hmm, yes, honestly speaking, I haven’t not thought that…… No, I’ve certainly thought so. No, no, there’s no reason for me to think so, no. QUESTION: Quick, do you think, “I’m going to quit being Kanzeon Bosatsu-sama’s butler!? Yes? No? Jiroushin: Absolutely not! I respect Kanzeon Bosatsu-sama from the bottom of my heart, so how could I do something like quit?! QUESTION: Is that your final answer? Jiroushin: Yes, of course it is……! QUESTION: …… Is that your final answer? Jiroushin: Um, if you keep asking me like that……no, but, as I’m under Kanzeon Bosatsu-sama’s command I should…… QUESTION: …… Are you sure? (Penname Kazami Hikaru, Tokyo City) Jiroushin: Umm…… I’d like to ask the audience…… Questions for Kanan QUESTION: Okay, “What are your 3 sizes? What are your hobbies? What are your special talents? What do you hate most in this world? What do you like most? What do you not care about? What’s your focus in grad school? What moment makes your heart sparkle? Do you believe in god?” …… How would Kanan-chan answer if she were asked all that in rapid succession? (Penname Touka, Chiba Prefecture) Kanan: (smile) Let me see, first, let’s start with being friends. What kind of melon bread do you like? QUESTION: Please tell me your motto!! (Penname Endou Yuuna, Niigata Prefecture) Kanan: I don’t really have one. I don’t need one (smile). Questions for Chin Yisou QUESTION: Don’t you want to resurrect?! Are you okay, leaving it as your loss?! Your power should be greater. I want to be a beloved bone. (Penname Gojyo’s lover, Kanagawa Prefecture) Yisou: I am always by Cho Gonou’s side. Even now. Kukuku…… Questions for Chin Yisou’s puppet doll QUESTION: What does your master Chin Yisou wear to bed at night? Please tell me (secretly). (Penname M30, Tokyo City) doll: Clack, clack, clack…… Pajamas…… Donald …… pajamas, clack, clack, clack, clack. Questions for Professor Huang QUESTION: What do you think of Professor Nii and Instructor Wang? They look like Sucharaka researchers at first glance, but don’t you hate being in the same work space as them? (Penname Hoikouron atsuatsu, Chiba Prefecture) Huang: …………… It’s my job. Questions for Hakkai and Hazel QUESTION: Are you never going to settle your card game? Hakkai: That’s right, we still haven’t settled things. Hazel: We can’t leave it in shades of gray, can we. Hakkai: Well, we’ll have the chance sooner or later. Hazel: Yeah. Hakkai: Ahahahahahahahahaha (angry) Hazel: Fufufufufufufufufu (suspicious) Questions for Gojyo and Hakkai QUESTION: Please tell me your thoughts on making and eating hodgepodge ramen. (Penname Black soup, Ibaraki Prefecture) Gojyo: Look in the refrigerator. Pull out the stuff that looks like it can be put in. Start cooking with the stuff that looks like it’ll put out flavor. Boil well. Skim off the scum. Toss in cooked noodles, dump in some pepper, and then it’s done. Hakkai: ……… Well, it isn’t inedible…… But at the very least, it isn’t ramen. Questions for Goku and Gojyo QUESTION: What do you think about Hakkai being the only one Sanzo doesn’t hit with his fan, or aim his gun at? (Penname Holly, Yamagata Prefecture) Gojyo: …… Well, that’s how it is. There’s no helping it. Goku: Yeah, that’s it, that’s it. Gojyo: Even Sanzo values his life. Goku: That’s totally it! QUESTION: Have you ever used a time Mat[ ]rix to dodge Sanzo’s bullets? (Penname Noguchi Naou, Saitama Prefecture) Goku: We’re just faster. Gojyo: Yeah, yeah, it’s like, we got arrested! Goku: Even if we were called Rirodetto. Gojyo: Well, that was a coincidence. Questions for Sanzo and Gojyo QUESTION: When you have a lot of cigarettes, about how many do you smoke in one day? (Penname Miya, Kumamoto Prefecture) Gojyo: About 3 boxes? Although I do chain smoke until I run out a lot. Sanzo: …… 2 boxes or so. It depends on the day. Questions for Goku, Hakkai, and Gojyo, all 3 QUESTION: Sanzo-sama is quick to lose his temper?! What’s the best way to manage him? (Penname Youka, Gunma Prefecture) All: Ignore him. Gojyo: Let sleeping dogs something or other, right. Hakkai: There’s nothing more to do than to leave him be. Goku: He gets surprisingly calm if you leave him for a night. Questions for the Bishop Hazel’s Gourp (Sanzo Ikkou and Haz and Gat) QUESTION: You’ve all begun to play a friendly game of Old Maid. Please tell me who you think is the Old Maid, and who accumulates the least points. (Remember, it’s friendly) <- useless (Penname Shiro, Fukuoka Prefecture) Hakkai: That is useless (flatly) Hazel: No mistake, the loser is Goku-han. Goku: How come?!! (angry) Gojyo: Because your face gives it away right away. Hazel: In these kinds of games, the poker face wins. Goku: So who’s number 1? Sanzo: Isn’t it me? Hakkai: Sanzo is unexpectedly easy to read. Gojyo: It doesn’t come out in Sanzo’s face, but it comes out in his aura (laughs). Hazel: As I thought, it’s either myself or Glasses-han. Glasses-han especially has an expression reeking of lies, so I can’t read it. Hakkai: No, no, Hazel-san, you’re cagier than anyone else. Hazel: Fuhuhuhuhuhu. Hakkai: Ahhahahahaha. Goku: Scary! You’re scary, you know?! Gojyo: Avert your eyes Goku; you’ll get turned to stone! Sanzo: Well, there’s someone else with an expression as unreadable as those two…… Gat: ……………………………………………… All: ………….Him……… QUESTION: What do you put on your sunny-side-up eggs? (Penname Izumi Ouka, Tokyo Prefecture) Goku: I put ketchup on! Gojyo: Usually salt and pepper, but soy sauce is good too. Sanzo: 7-spice and mayonnaise. Gojyo: What’re you doing, it’s not dried squid?! Hazel: I eat mine plain. Hakkai: Putting anything on sunny-side-up eggs is unsophisticated, isn’t it. Hazel: It really is. Gojyo: Oh?! These guys’ opinions are suddenly matching up?! Sanzo: They are basically similar personalities. Goku: Can we say they’re both scary? QUESTION: A daytime drama featuring the Saiyuki cast has been decided!! 1. Who will play the heroine? 2. Who’s playing her opponent? 3. What is the plot again? 4. What’s the title of the drama? Please freely think about this, all together (laughs). (Penname Ochame, Saitama Prefecture) Hazel: Oh no…… I’m only suited for the heroine. Gojyo: Can I strangle him to death once? Sanzo: Shoot him dead. Hakkai: Without syrupy extremes a daytime drama won’t get the ratings. Goku: Really? Hazel: How about a blue-eyed heroine, knocking on the gate to the entertainment world? Gojyo: So you’re seriously the heroine? Hazel: A glasses-wearing rival actress persistently bullies that rookie actress. Hakkai: Ah, may I bully you? Hazel: However, the heroine is being supported from the shadows by the violet rose monk! Goku: A monk is weird. Gojyo: He’s totally taken over. Hazel: The heavy-bodied manager secretly sends his feelings to the admirable heroine! Gojyo: That’s too huge. Goku: It’s fine, what about Gojyo and me? Hazel: Promotions and a monkey. Gojyo: I quit this scenario!! Goku: A monkey’s got nothing to do with it!! Questions for Minekura Sensei QUESTION: Earlier on Minekura Sensei’s blog, it said “Hazel’s name originated in a combination of the saké name Beisun and the word angel, ‘enzeru’.” Did you think of Hazel’s full name, Hazel Grouse, as referencing a hazel grouse (ezoraichou in Japanese)? I thought they sounded alike somehow, so I wondered if they were connected. (Penname Yellow Adder, Tokyo City) Minekura: Wow, you noticed! When I decided on Hazel’s name, I decided to make a pun off the grouse. Now I can say that I’d already decided he would have a connection to Ukoku, so I thought a bird name would be good. Basically, in my manga there are a lot of bird names (laughs). * It’s really obvious in the English, but in the Japanese Minekura Sensei changed the pronunciation of ‘grouse’ from ‘gurausu’ to ‘guro-su’, as Yellow Adder says in the original question. I just couldn’t figure out a way to fit it in naturally. END. Category:Information